Hello Again
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: This plays between "Bruised" and "Working space" and is due to this fact more or less AU... ThunderScience Thor/Bruce


**HELLO AGAIN**

**Roses small talk:**  
This plays between "Bruised" and "Working space" and is due to this fact more or less AU...

Short flashback:  
After the Avengers movie, Thor brings back Loki to Asgard... yep, that's all so far...

Have fun!  
And many thanks to my wonderful an inspiring betareader 'theweirdstraw'!

**HELLO AGAIN**

They had parted with a shoulder slap and a smile, not much more.

But Bruce had patted Thor's bruised arm right on the greenish bruise and the Norse God had offered a much too innocent smile.

Then the two Gods were gone and Bruce had hopped into the car to drive away with Tony.

And this had it been so far.

Nothing more than a short heated rush on the carpet in the aftermath of a battle, still high on the adrenalin rushing through their veins.  
That _should_ have been it, if it weren't for those few hushed and softly whispered words they had shared.

* * *

Cap smiled at them all like it was Christmas and his birthday on the same day and he would get all his gifts twice and fireworks too, and everyone was really surprised as he announced that Thor would be back with them in little less than a week.

Some days later Dr. Bruce Banner sat in his new laboratory at the former Stark-Tower, now Avengers-Tower and stared into space – not literally, he just had zoned out to memories of his and Thor's post-battle "experiences".  
And, of course it was right then when Clint, high as a kite on a sugar rush – who thought it would be a good idea to feed the Hawk with about seven big bags off gummy worms instead of actual food? – stormed in; practically bouncing from the walls, to claim, "The big Asgardian hunk is back in town, should be here in the evening!" and off the assassin bounced.

Bruce took the opportunity to – nope he didn't hide himself away in his room, he just was very engrossed in his notes of his latest experiment. Yes, nothing else.  
He knocked at his door anyway.  
He ignored him, chewed on his pen a little more, trying to keep his minds focused on his forgotten notes.

He knocked again.

And it knocked once more.  
"Son of Banner..." Thor's voice, "Bruce, my friend, why does thou shun me?"

Bruce cracked like an egg in the thunder god's hand and got up to open the door, leveling the blond with a stern look.  
At least, he tried to level Thor, but all he did was reach for the clasps on the god's cape and pull Thor roughly into him, stumbling backwards into the room, clashing their mouths together, hands roaming all over.

_HELL NO!_  
Hell yes...  
Their kiss drifted from feverish to soft and the wild groping to a gentle hug. And when they needed to come up for breath their eyes locked.  
Blue on brown; and Thor made a decision, not even caring if Bruce would return his own feelings. It was just the right thing to do. And, Thor would do it now.  
Bruce hands slid to unbuckle his armor.  
Thor would go to do it right after _this_.

Bruce hid his nose in the crook of Thor's shoulder, deeply inhaling the god's musky smell, licking at the skin, salty once more from whatever task the God had come from, and his hands moved over the broad chest, gracing a nipple with his fingertips.

Blond hair flew as Thor threw his head back, groaning, moving his hands to get Bruce out of his plaid shirt. He needed to feel skin and muscles against his own skin.

Thor found himself on the bed, the mortal straddling him, head thrown back in ecstasy and his fingers digging deep into the scientist's thighs, undoubtedly leaving marks.

The Asgardian arched upwards and moaned, sliding even deeper in the hot body over him, taking one hand from Bruce's hips to place it on the man's neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, groaning into each other's mouths.

This had been more than he had ever hoped for, Bruce thought as he smiled down at the sleeping man he lay on. His bed was really too small. But as he had tried to roll down from Thor, the Aesir just had let out a soft snore and fastened his hold onto him. So Bruce had stayed where he was.  
But they had to talk as soon as Thor awoke... Thor was still officially with Jane, and it made Bruce more than uncomfortable to know that he currently was "the other one"...

He would never have given in the first time, had the scientist be aware that the other was supposed to be in a relationship. Never.

But here they were... naked and sweat drying on them.

Thor awoke to a silently snoring blanket in form of a sprawled out Bruce on top of him.

It felt more than nice. The flat, muscled and hairy chest, the curly mess of hair pushing under his chin, and even the fact that he got drooled on. It still felt perfect.  
The thunder God had to go. Now.  
There were things to fix, as the mortals would say.

He was just done with putting his armor back on when the man he had placed gently under the covers mumbled drowsily, "Thor, where you're going?"  
The Aesir heaved a sigh and leaned down to place a kiss on Bruce' brow, "I'll go to see Jane, but I'll be back soon..."

* * *

"Bruce," Tony measured his science-buddy with a concerned look, "what's wrong, you look like you're hammered?"  
The other scientist startled and the bacteria sample he held in hand clattered to the floor.  
Why the hell Tony had to use the word _hammered_?

Tony Stark's eyes widened a fraction at the strange behavior as he crouched down to pick up Banner's Petri dish, "Sorry, but you look like someone died since Thor is gone again."  
Bruce sighed and left the lab with no further word, leaving behind a stunned Tony.  
Why the hell did Tony have such an unintentional talent to poke at his wounds?

Bruce Banner wasn't the guy to pine over someone. He still was the Hulk, the mindless beast no one trusted and certainly no one was supposed to love...  
But there had been some hope sparking in him when Thor hadn't stopped him as he had pulled him into his room and Bruce had nearly ravished him.  
And then they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
And then, then Thor had left to see _Jane_.

And Bruce had stayed back with way too much to mull over.

Hadn't Thor whispered sweet words into his ear when they had made lov... they had slept together?  
Hadn't the God of Thunder not let go of him in his sleep?  
And Thor – that idiot – had kissed his brow when he told him that he would leave Bruce to see Jane.  
Banner started to get greenish at his ears... A bit not good.

Thor came back after two long weeks to a battlefield.

Avengers-Tower was a mess and Bruce was all green.  
The god grasped the first one crossing his way on the level of the living quarters.  
He leveled his jeans and Stark Industries-sweater clad brother with a curious look, "Aren't you supposed to hide away, Loki?"  
"Sorry bro, your lover attacked my lover," Loki gave a lopsided smile, "I had to intervene..." and vanished was the God of Lies and Mischief again, leaving the God of Thunder with a green cloud of smoke and to deal on his own with the Hulk.

Hulk – currently happily smashing the wall long plasma screen and the sofa of the community living room – turned around and stared at Thor.

Thor stared back.

Hulk stood there mid blow and rooted to the spot.  
Thor did so as well, Mjölnir halfway in the air.

"Thor hurt Bruce!" the big green accused dangerously growling and the Asgardian's thoughts shot into overdrive. He? When did he hurt Bruce? Had he'd been to rough? Had he...  
Hulk's fist crashed into Thor's stomach and all the air wheezed out of his lungs along with his thoughts.

Still: he hadn't intended to hurt Dr. Bruce Banner. To hurt the man had been the absolute last thing he wanted.

Thor blocked the next of Hulk's blows with Mjölnir, though it didn't really help– he could feel his wrist straining and then pain exploded.  
So, this was how his brother had felt as the Hulk had used him as a punching bag...

Thor got back to his feet and tried to remember _exactly_what had happened the last time he had been with Bruce, while he tried to fight off the Hulk without hurting him all too much.

Then Thor suddenly had sort of an epiphany. By the Allfather, his brother had been right: he really should learn to use his brain before he spoke!  
His voice was somewhat unsteady as he addressed the Hulk, "I just was visiting the Lady..." his jaw almost cracked at the next of the Hulks blows and he decided a short excuse would be the better solution, he could explain the rest to Bruce later. Hopefully.  
"Hulk," he tried, keeping his eyes locked on the big guy's greens ones, "I am sorry! Let me talk to Bruce and explain..." he ducked the next blow and it seemed that the Hulk finally caught up that the God hadn't fought back as the green toned down.  
Thor talked on, "Please," his voice was almost small, "let me explain to Bruce that I love him."  
This seemed to do it, as a hue of brown slipped into the green of the Hulk's eyes and his ear-tips turned pink.  
Thor, God of Thunder cursed anyway as the Hulk jumped out of the window, slid down the buildings side and disappeared in the nearby park.  
Thor followed.

Bruce came to in the shadow of a huge tree behind some bushes, covered with Thor's cape, the God himself sitting on a nearby stump watching him intently.  
"Would you listen to me now," Thor's voice rumbled, "please, Bruce."  
He just nodded, picking himself up to sit and lean against the tree. Looking the other man over, Bruce became aware that Thor had slung a scrap of his cape around his right wrist and his jaw was swollen and red, also there were several other scratches and soon to be bruises littering the muscled arms.

The scientist watched the god coming over to him, crouching down so their eyes were level and then Thor began to speak.  
"I have to admit that I really choose the wrong words when I left you, Bruce Banner." Thor stated, "But, I am not my brother and I was hurried. On the plus side," his voice became soft, "there's no way I am able to think clearly when you look at me with those big brown eyes of yours."  
Bruce stared at his hands which held the cape together and blushed involuntary.  
Thor smiled and continued, "I just went to see Jane Foster to... to, like you mortals would say, 'break things off'..."  
At this Bruce's eyes shot up, looking at the God's face searching he stammered, "You left... left Jane for... for _me_?"  
"For who else," Thor breathed and leaned in, "Doctor Bruce Banner?"

Bruce tilted his head to the side and one of his hands shot up to cradle the Aesir's cheek before closing the gap and kissing him.

Thor winced.

They found themselves back in the tower, in Thor's room, Bruce sitting astride on Thor's hips, rubbing cooling gel into several scratches and bruises, while the other man lay stretched out on his bed, smiling up at the Doctor, "You do not have to apologize for them one by one, even though I really appreciate your effort to place kisses on them before applying the healing balm, love."  
Bruce grinned, "But I want to! You have so many wounds... it's a perfect excuse to kiss you all over..."  
"You," Thor rumbled and moved his hips upwards, "do not need an excuse to kiss me all over..." his hands shot out to pull the scientist down into a kiss.

The tube with the cooling gel clattered to the floor as Bruce let go of it and trailed his hands down Thor's body while answering the Gods push with his own hips and his mind became fogged once more by the scent of the Aesir.

The scientist found himself under Thor after a bruising kiss and slung his arms and legs around the man, pulling him closer with a satisfied moan.

Thor smiled and happily and nuzzled his face into the other man's chest, skimming his nose through softly tickling hair and inhaled deeply, "You smell divine..."

Bruce shuddered beneath him in appreciation and pushed his hands into blond strands, pulling the God gently upwards pushing his own face in the crook between neck and shoulder and mouthed against bruised flesh, "You smell of eucalyptus and musk... heavenly..." he then bent his head back to whisper into Thor's ear, "What will Asgard say, if you end up with me?"

The Aesir lifted his head so he could look into Bruce's brown eyes, "I disobeyed my father's and Agard's orders in worse ways, and Mjölnir is still by my side..." Thor's voice sounded determined, "If they do not want you by my side, it is their misfortune, not mine, Bruce Banner. And there is no _if_ in this – to use my brother's word – equation."

The scientist blinked a few times then the question bubbled out of him, "You, Thor, disobeying Odin's orders? How so?"

Thor shook his head wearily. "I am afraid I did something which will not please you." Thor rolled off of Bruce, leaning against the headboard and pulling the shorter man to his side. "But, it was the only way I could come back to Midgard, and to you. I had the urge to tell you what I felt and that I fell for you. And, that I want you by my side, Bruce Banner."  
The scientist perked up and looked at Thor. "Tell me anyway?"  
"I will." And the God of Thunder continued, taking a better hold of Bruce. "I denied my father's order to sew Loki's mouth shut. Again."  
The man by the God's side darted up to stare at Thor. "Sew... his... mouth shut?"  
Thor barely nodded. "Yes. And then father decided to throw Loki into a cell and me along with him for several days, so I would learn my place."  
Now Dr. Banner was really shocked. "Odin threw _you_ in a cell?"  
The Aesir shrugged and pulled Bruce down against him once more. "It worked. I learned my place." Thor's voice was deep and growling. "I also saw how the tesseract lost its influence over my brother. So, when I was released, I helped Loki escape and made a bargain with my father: if I don't find Loki in the time passing of half a Midgardian year, Loki would be free to do as he pleases as long he does not try to rule over Midgard or any other realm."  
"Let me take a wild guess: You used your brother's words to get this deal from Odin?"  
Thor just nodded and Bruce shook his head. "You know where Loki is, don't you?" And the scientist rolled onto the god, catching his eyes.  
Thor's chest shook as he rumbled out a chuckle. "Yes, my beloved, I do know where my brother is. But he didn't hurt anyone, only saved my friends while I was not yet sent back to Midgard."

Bruce Banner nodded again, thinking for a moment. "Your father was right: The cell showed you your place." and he leaned up to kiss the God of Thunder.  
Thor reached to pull Bruce closer, kissing until they both where breathless. "Yes, my place is by yours and my brother's sides."

**END**


End file.
